Sweet Delight
by Platoniclus Nue
Summary: Sasuke seorang Dewa Kegelapan yang baru saja membangkitkan Naruto, kekasih abadinya dari kematian. Saatnya mereka melakukan hal itu untuk menyalurkan rasa rindu. If you know what I mean. VERY OOC, PWP, so DON'T HAVE PLOT!, Hardcore Yaoi, Lemon, Typo, Disgusting Words, etc. R&R?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasuNaru. **

**VERY OOC, PWP (Porn Without Plot), Hardcore Yaoi, Lemon, Typo, Disgusting Words, etc.**

**Now, enjoy this 'meal'~ /smirk **

**.**

**Sweet Delight**

Di dalam aula besar yang gelap gulita, sesosok pria nampak berjalan tanpa menggunakan alas kaki, menembus kegelapan yang telah menyelimuti daerah itu sejak pertama kali daerah itu diciptakan. Mungkin ratusan ribu tahun lamanya atau bahkan ratusan juta tahun sebelumnya. Entah, tidak ada yang tahu kapan dan bagaimana tempat terkutuk itu ada.

Ia berjalan tanpa gangguan pengelihatan, seakan kegelapan adalah terang bagi kedua iris hitamnya. Tubuh berototnya berbanding terbalik dengan tubuh pria lain yang kini berada di gendongan kedua lengannya. Pria itu lebih mungil. Tubuhnya pun terlihat sangat lemah yang bila salah perlakukan akan rapuh layaknya boneka porselin yang dapat pecah kapan saja. Potongan kainlah satu-satunya yang membungkusnya.

Sebuah pintu besar dengan ukiran naga timbul pada permukaannya, berdiri kokoh menjulang di hadapan pria itu. Menghentikan langkah sejenak, ia mengigit ibu jarinya hingga berdarah, dan melumuri bola mata ukiran naga itu dengan darahnya. Detik selanjutnya suara _greeg _terdengar, ukiran nada itu bergerak mundur—searah dengan pola tubuh yang telah terpahat. Berberapa detik menunggu, ukiran naga itu berhenti bergerak setelah dentuman singkat terdengar. Dengan sedikit tenaga dan mantara yang telah ia ucapkan dalam hati, pintu itu terbuka. Sebuah ruangan gelap lain terlihat di baliknya.

"Sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi kau bisa beristirahat, _sunshine…_" bisiknya lembut pada pria di gendongannya.

Ketika melangkah masuk, berberapa lilin yang diletakan secara acak di ruangan itu menyala dengan sendirinya. Menampilkan samar kondisi ruangan yang ternyata sama megahnya dengan aula. Itu adalah kamar tidur. Hanya ada sedikit barang yang berada di dalamnya. Sebuah _canopy bed _berukuran _king size _berada di tengah ruangan, sebuah meja kecil bersandingan di sebelahnya. Tudung kordennya yang berwarna merah darah, senada dengan korden lain yang selalu menutupi empat jendela besar di belakangnya. Tak lupa taburan kelopak bunga mawar yang tersebar ke seluruh ruangan.

Sangat hati-hati, ia menidurkan pria yang berada di gendongannya ke atas _canopy bed_. Tentu saja, ia telah menyuruh bawahannya untuk menggantikan _bed cover _biasa dengan _bed cover _yang terbuat dari sutra berkualitas tinggi agar tidak melukai kulit pria yang akan tinggal selamanya di kamar itu.

Ya, semua sudah dipersiapkan dengan sempurna. Hanya untuk kekasih abadinya.

"Nggh…"

Sebuah erangan kecil terdengar samar. Ia memperhatikan pria itu. Rambut pirangnya terlihat layu. Matanya tertutup rapat. Wajah dan bibirnya terlihat pucat. Paling penting, dadanya terlihat bergerak sangat perlahan. Meskipun kondisi pria itu membuat miris dirinya, tapi ia juga senang, lebih tepatnya sangat senang. Ia tidak menyangka dapat melihat kekasihnya lagi. Ia tidak menyangka dapat menyentuh tubuhnya lagi.

Tentu saja, ada sebuah alasan mencengangkan yang tidak dapat diterima oleh akal sehat. Seharusnya lelaki pirang itu telah mati. Seharusnya ia telah memeluk kedamaian abadi. Seharusnya ia tidak dapat lagi bersentuhan dengan dunia fana.

_Seharusnya…_

Namun semua berkata lain. Semua berbanding terbalik. Fakta telah dirubah. Akal sehat telah ternodai. Lelaki itu telah dibangkitkan kembali dari kematiannya. Ia telah dipaksa untuk bangun dan sekali lagi berhadapan dengan dunia.

_Lelaki itu kembali hanya untuk memenuhi keegoisan besar dari kekasihnya terdahulu, Dewa Kegelapan, Erebus—yang dikenal dengan nama Sasuke_.

"Naruto…" Sasuke memanggil nama lelaki pirang itu dengan penuh penghayatan. Merapalkannya bagai mantra khusus yang selalu tertanam dalam hati dan jiwanya.

Sasuke membenamkan tanganya di rambut pirang Naruto. Kehalusannya tidak berubah, masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali menyentuhnya. Setelah menyisir sejenak, ia menggerakan tangannya membelai kekasihnya lembut. Meskipun ia adalah seorang Dewa Kegelapan, dewa yang di cap tidak memiliki hati, namun ia akan merasakan berbagai emosi yang tak terduga jika menyangkut dengan kekasih abadinya itu. _Love is blind, remember?_

Hal yang paling membuat hatinya remuk redam adalah ketika Naruto meninggalkan sisinya selamanya berberapa tahun lalu. Untung saja ia memiliki sihir untuk membangkitkan orang mati.

"Akhirnya… Akhirnya…" suaranya terdengar parau. Terkesan memendam rasa bahagianya yang meluap-luap. "Akhirnya kau kembali Naruto… Akhirnya kau kembali ke pelukanku… _My little sunshine_…"

Suara letupan api kecil yang terdengar dari lilin menginterupsi keheningan.

"Jangan khawatir, _baby_, jangan khawatir…" Sasuke mencium sekilas permukaan bibir Naruto yang terasa kasar, namun terasa manis bagi dirinya. "Sebentar lagi kau akan dapat tertawa lagi…" katanya seolah mendengar keluhan Naruto dalam kondisi seperti itu.

_Tok—tok—tok_

Ketukan terdengar dari arah pintu, Sasuke terdiam, dengan sekejap mimiknya berubah menjadi dingin. Ia merasakan hawa keberadaan dari si pengetuk. Aman. Ia membiarkan pintu terbuka dan pelayan pria masuk dengan membawa nampan berisikan baskom, kain, _yukata_, dan sebuah botol. Setelah dirasa tuannya tidak membutuhkan bantuan apapun darinya, ia mengundurkan diri sesopan mungkin, dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sasuke mencelupkan kain pada baskom yang berisi air. Meremasnya dan menggosokan kain basah ke tubuh telanjang Naruto. Membersihkan segala macam kotoran yang menempel pada pemilik tubuh _tan _itu. _Yukata _putih bermotif bunga matahari segera ia pakaikan pada Naruto, dan pada bagian pinggangnya diikatkan dengan _obi _polos merah.

"Kau benar-benar cantik Naruto…" pujinya tulus.

Mengulum senyum, Sasuke mengambil botol.

"Dengan cairan ini, aku janji kau dapat sama seperti dulu…"

Ia mengangkat kepala Naruto, membuka mulutnya perlahan. Sasuke membuka tutup botol dan meminumkan seluruh cairan di dalamnya. Dengan telaten ia membersihkan cairan yang menetes keluar dari sudut bibir kekasihnya.

"Aku akan membawakan berbagai macam makanan kesukaanmu setelah kau bangun, aku janji," terangnya. "Sekarang lebih baik kau istirahat dulu."

Sasuke mencium dahi Naruto penuh perasaan sebelum akhirnya menyelimuti tubuh itu hingga sebatas dada.

"Selamat tidur, _My little Queen…_"

Dan Sasuke pun menghilang setelah dentuman pintu tertutup menggema.

* * *

Setelah berberapa jam Sasuke membiarkan Naruto berisitrahat, ia kembali dengan membawa nampan di tangannya. Berbagai macam _sweet stuff _di letakan rapi di sana. Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati belahan jiwanya telah terbangun.

"Naruto?" panggilnya.

Tidak ada jawaban. Alis Sasuke bertautan. Ia menyadari ada yang salah. Deruan napas yang tidak biasa terdengar dari arah Naruto berada. Curiga, Sasuke berjalan mendekat. Kini wajah Naruto terekspos jelas. Semburat kemerahan muncul menghiasi wajah manis yang lebih segar dibanding sebelumnya. Dadanya terlihat berderu cepat. _Saliva _terlihat mengalir keluar dari sudut bibirnya yang telah merah merekah. Sementara itu, _yukata_ yang ia kenakan terbuka sehingga _nipple _kemerahan itu terlihat.

Benar-benar menggoda.

"_Are you okay, baby?_"

"Sasuke?" bola mata safir Naruto terlihat berair. "Sasu… ahh… badanku… badanku… umm… hahh hahh… panas…"

Mata hitam Sasuke sedikit terbelalak.

'Rupanya cairan itu memberikan efek yang seperti ini juga…' simpulnya.

"Sasuke~"

Melihat Naruto dalam kondisi erotis seperti itu membuat sesuatu yang ada di bawah celananya menegang. _Lustful face. Seductive acting_. _Very interesting. _Naruto menarik pergelangan tangan Sasuke hingga tubuh Sasuke yang belum siap saat itu limbung telentang di atas kasur dengan Naruto yang duduk di atas pinggangnya.

"Sasuke~" erang Naruto sembari menggesek-gesekan penisnya yang telah menegang dengan penis Sasuke yang masih terbungkus celana. "Ahh… ahh… Mau main… umm~ denganku?"

Sasuke menyeringai licik. Ini semua akan menarik. "Tentu saja, _kitten_."

Tanpa menghilangkan senyum _seductive_nya, Naruto melepaskan _obi_ yang mengikat _yukata_nya. Dada dan pahanya kini terlihat lebih jelas. Kemudian ia merangkak menuju perut _sixpack _kekasihnya dan mengikat kedua tangan Sasuke ke pinggiran tempat tidur dengan _obi _itu.

"Untuk apa kau mengikatku, _angel_?" tanya Sasuke sedikit penasaran. "Aku tidak akan pergi kemana-kamana."

"_Kinky sex, honey. _Ini adalah awal untuk memuaskanmu~"

Menarik. Ini menarik. Ia penasaran apa yang akan Naruto perbuat untuk membuatnya tambah bergairah. Tidak ada salahnya untuk mengikuti 'permainan kecil' ini.

Naruto mencium singkat leher Sasuke. Menjilatnya berberapa kali sebelum memberikan sebuah gigitan kuat pada bagian yang menjadi titik senstif milik kekasihnya. Sebuah _hickey _muncul di permukaan kulit putih Sasuke. Sekarang semua orang tahu siapa pemilik Sasuke, Dewa Kegalapan itu sebenarnya. Puas dengan hasil karyanya, Naruto menjilat ke atas melewati pipi Sasuke. Dengan agresif Naruto menjilat permukaan bibir Sasuke, meminta agar pria bermata hitam itu membuka mulutnya. Sasuke yang merupakan tipe 'akan melakukan apa saja untuk ukenya' dengan senang hati membuka mulutnya. Lidah Naruto memancing lidah Sasuke keluar. Menyusuri setiap ruas gigi dan dinding mulut Sasuke. Sebal karena Sasuke tidak merespon lidahnya, Naruto mengerang kesal. Sasuke terkekeh dibuatnya. Akhirnya lidah Sasuke berdansa dengan lidah Naruto. Keduanya saling bertautan. Decakan suara terdengar mesra di kamar megah itu.

Kini Naruto mulai merangkak mundur menuju ke bawah. Ia melepaskan satu per satu kancing baju Sasuke sembari menciumi vertikal tubuhnya. Dada. Perut. Dan kini pandangan Naruto terpusat pada celana Sasuke. Menyeringai, Naruto membuka _zipper _celana Sasuke dengan giginya. Celana dalam Sasuke terekspos. Naruto memberikan ciuman singkat padanya sebelum mengeluarkan penis Sasuke keluar dari 'tempat persembunyiannya'.

"Ahh…" desah Naruto terkejut melihat penis Sasuke yang telah menegang sempurna. Bukan itu saja, ia merasa ada yang beda dengan penis kekasihnya itu sekarang. _More huge and thick_. Ia tidak sabar lagi. Naruto sudah tidak sabar lagi. "Selamat makan~"

Tangan Naruto memegang anggun penis Sasuke. Memberikan pijatan singkat sebelum akhirnya menjilat bagian atas penis kekasihnya. Jilat. Jilat. Sasuke merasakan sensasi tersendiri pada tubuhnya. Ia merasakan sengatan aneh yang sudah lama ia tak rasakan. Setelah kematian Naruto, ia tidak pernah berhubungan _sex _dengan perempuan ataupun pria lain. Hanya Naruto yang ia cintai dan hanya Naruto yang boleh menyentuh tubuhnya.

Dan sekarang kekasih abadinya itu telah kembali, kurang apa coba hidupnya sekarang?

Sasuke berjenggit saat Naruto mulai melahap sebagian penisnya yang besar. Memaju mundurkannya di dalam tenggorokan dan sesekali memberikan jilatan pada penis itu. Naruto mulai merasakan cairan sperma sedikit demi sedikit keluar, dengan lembut namun penuh tekanan ia meremas _testis _Sasuke. Remas dan remas. Jilat dan kulum. Ia tidak merasa jijik melakukan _blow job_. Ia suka. Ia cinta. Apapun demi Sasuke ia rela melakukan apapun. Meskipun harus menjadi '_slut_' untuk Sasuke seorang.

"Na-Naruto…"

Mendengar panggilan Sasuke, Naruto tahu bahwa Sasuke sebentar lagi datang. Dengan tempo yang cepat Naruto mengulang hal yang sama. Detik berikutnya penis Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam tenggorokan Naruto menyemburkan cairan sperma. Setelah penis Sasuke keluar dengan sendirinya dari mulut Naruto yang telah terpenuhi cairan sperma, tanpa ragu Naruto segera menelannya habis.

"_Thanks for the meal_, Sasuke-_sama_~" ucapnya sembari menjilat cairan sperma Sasuke yang meleleh melalui sudut bibir mungilnya. "Sekarang bagian yang lain."

Jari telunjuk Naruto mencolek penis Sasuke yang masih mengeluarkan sperma. Ia melumuri jarinya dengan sperma tersebut sebelum membawanya menuju lubangnya. Berkali-kali Naruto memaju mundurkan jari tersebut, menggunakan sperma sebagai _lube _agar penis Sasuke yang besar dapat masuk dengan sempurna ke dalam lubang mungilnya. Erangan kenikmatan terdengar.

"Kau sedang apa, _little sunshine?_" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Dari posisinya seperti itu ia tidak dapat melihat kegiatan apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya.

"Umm~ _fingering my hole with your cum~ ah… ahh…"_

Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto. Sejak kapan ia mendapatkan kosa kata itu? Apakah obat penyehat itu juga meracuni otak malaikat kecilnya itu untuk berkata-kata seperti itu? Peduli setan tentang hal itu, toh ia juga menikmatinya.

"_Come here, I will lick your hole. I don't want you hurt while do it._"

Naruto terkekeh kecil dengan senang hati Naruto menaiki tubuh Sasuke dan duduk mengambang di atas kepalanya. Kedua tangan Naruto memegang pinggiran kasur. Kini mata hitam Sasuke memandang lubang Naruto yang berwarna kemerah mudaan. Secerca rindu ia rasakan setelah sekian lama tidak melihat apalagi menyentuh lubang kenikmatan itu berberapa tahun. Sasuke menjilati permukaan lubang Naruto. Naruto lagi-lagi mendesah. Pegangannya semakin menguat. Ia tidak ingin Sasuke nanti tertimpa oleh tubuhnya ketika melakukan hal ini. Sedikit memberikan godaan, Sasuke menusuk-nusukan lidahnya ke dalamnya.

"Sasukee~ _don't play _ahhh… _with it_… ummm…"

"Turunkan sedikit pantatmu Naruto."

Sesuai perintah Naruto menurunkan pantatnya. Ia terkejut ketika sebagian lidah Sasuke telah berada di dalam lubangnya. Lidah itu berputar. Keluar dan masuk kembali. Perlahan tapi pasti Sasuke maupun Naruto sama-sama menikmati permainan ini. Naruto merasakan penisnya telah menegang.

"Sudah cukup aahh… Sa-Sasuke… Cu-cukup… aku nanti…"

Tak menghiraukan perkataan Naruto, Sasuke terus melakukan hal itu bahkan dalam tempo yang lebih cepat. Tiba-tiba semburan sperma keluar dari penis Naruto membasahi rambut Sasuke.

"Sasuke _baka!_ Aku kan sudah bilang untuk berhenti!"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Heh, rupanya hanya dengan permainan kecil seperti itu kau datang?"

Mendengar ejekan Sasuke, Naruto menjambak rambut Sasuke kasar. Semburat kemerahan kembali muncul ketika menyadari sperma miliknya mengotori rambut Sasuke. Cih, biar saja. Biar tahu rasa. Setelah dirasa telah basah, Naruto segera memposisikan diri di atas penis Sasuke yang kembali menegang.

"Bersiaplah, _I'll ride you_… Sa-su-ke~"

Naruto membuka lubangnya dengan kedua tangannya, memberikan akses agar penis itu dapat masuk. Perlahan-lahan Naruto berusaha memasukan penis itu. Benar-benar besar! Lubangnya terasa sakit sekali. Sesekali ia berhenti untuk mengambil napas dan mencoba memasukannya kembali. Air mata terlihat keluar dari sudut mata safir Naruto.

"Naruto, uuh… kau sempit sekali…"

"Hiks… Ahh… i-ini semua karena penismu yang… nngg… be… saaar ahhh!"

"Tentu saja, karena aku adalah dewa."

"Apa hubungannya bodoh!? Hiks… uuhh…"

Sasuke yang melihat ekspresi kesakitan Naruto menjadi _excited_, meskipun ia juga tidak menyukai Naruto kesakitan seperti itu. Ini semua baru awal. Sasuke tahu setelah kesakitan ini, pasti Naruto lah yang tidak dapat berhenti nantinya.

Lubang Naruto terasa sangat sempit dan panas bagi Sasuke. Semua hal itu memberikan efek yang semakin bergairah hingga penis Sasuke sedikit lebih keras.

"Aahh! Ke-kenapa penismu semakin membesar, Sasuke!?" tanya Naruto terkejut.

Sasuke terkekeh. Tanpa diperintah Sasuke segera menggerakan pinggulnya ke atas.

"Gyaaa!"

Naruto merasakan penis Sasuke semakin ke dalam.

"Cepat kau puaskan aku, Naruto."

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan kesal. Ia mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya untuk berjaga-jaga bila rasa sakit yang nanti ia rasakan tidak dapat ia bendung. Perlahan, Naruto mulai memaju mundurkan pinggulnya sendiri. Penis Sasuke bergesekan dengan bagian dalam lubangnya. Sasuke yang sebenarnya sadis dalam hal _sex _tidak membiarkan Naruto bergerak layaknya siput. Dengan sengaja ia menggerakkan pinggulnya berkali-kali hingga Naruto sendirilah yang mempertahankan kecepatan itu. Naik turun. Sesekali Naruto memutar pinggulnya. Rasanya benar-benar nikmat. Menaiki penis Sasuke yang besar, bergerak dalam tempo cepat. Ini bagaikan mimpi.

"Gerakan pinggulmu, Naruto. Lebih cepat."

Suara erangan terdengar dari mulut Naruto. Otaknya seperti berhenti bekerja. Yang ada sekarang napsu lah yang membelenggu pikirannya. Ia bergerak tanpa kelogikaan. Dipikirannya saat ini adalah penis Sasuke seorang. Tangan mungil Naruto yang sebelumnya tak memegang apa-apa kini mulai berpegangan pada dada Sasuke. Ia tidak dapat duduk tegak sembari menunggangi penis Sasuke.

"Sasukee~ _moree~ harder~ ahhh ahh…" _pinta Naruto penuh gairah.

"Bukannya harusnya kau yang memuaskan aku_, _Naruto?" ejek Sasuke. "Kenapa harus aku yang memuaskanmu?" ia mulai memelankan ritme gerakannya.

"Tidak! Jangan! Sasuke ahh… ah… jangan berhenti… _I beg you_…"

Sasuke menyeringai puas. Melihat Naruto memohon seperti itu hanya untuk penisnya benar-benar membuat Sasuke puas. Sepertinya setelah ini ia akan memberikan _reward _untuk uke nakalnya.

"Sasuke… Aku… aku… mau ahh..."

"_Don't you dare to come first!" _ancam Sasuke. "_We are cum together!"_

Naruto yang mendengar ancaman Sasuke hanya dapat menahan spermanya keluar dari penisnya. Jika Sasuke mengatakan hal itu maka ia harus menurutinya. Ia tidak mau mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan nantinya.

Naik turun. Ritme kencang. Membuat penis Naruto mulai tidak tahan lagi. Kedutan luar biasa terasa.

"A-Aku benar-benar… tidak bisa lagi… uuhh… Sasuke…" air mata kembali menetes. Naruto tidak kuat. Ia ingin mengeluarkannya sekarang. "Aku… aku…"

"Kau bisa mengeluarkannya… uhh… sekarang!"

Mereka berdua menyemburkan sperma secara bersamaan. Sperma Sasuke memenuhi lubang Naruto, sedangkan milik Naruto membasahi perut dan dada Sasuke. Sasuke mengeluarkan cukup banyak sperma hingga lubang Naruto terasa basah dan penuh.

"Sasuke… Sasuke… _I love you…_"

"_Love you too…"_

Tubuh Naruto limbung di atas dada Sasuke. Sasuke segera melepaskan ikatan _obi yukata _Naruto dengan mudah. Ia lantas membelai lembut rambut pirang Naruto. Tubuh mereka sama-sama basah terkena peluh dan sperma. Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Naruto beristirahat lebih lama. Ia akan menikmati tubuh itu lagi dan lagi. Ia akan menyalurkan rasa rindunya dengan ber_sex _dengan Naruto tanpa batas. Err, mungkin hingga Naruto pingsan.

_Yeah, _itu sepertinya akan menarik.

**END?**

**Obi: kain yang dililitkan di pinggang ketika menggunakan yukata yang panjangnya sekitar 4-5 meter. **

**.**

**Saya tahu ini sama sekali tidak hot, ini adalah fanfic gagal yang ditulis secara cepat sesuai dengan fantasi saya. Saya meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya mengenai hal itu.**

**Sequel or not? It's up to you. If you want to sequel, tell me, and I'll write it. **

**Don't be stupid and don't waste your time for leaving me your flame in my button review, cause I've warning you. Thanks for your attention and review pweaseee! =)**


End file.
